


Drained

by millercrystal



Series: Cynco week 2017 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cynco Week 2017, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millercrystal/pseuds/millercrystal
Summary: Iris has a bad day. Cindy and Cisco cheer her up.For Cynco week 2017 - 5 June; prompt: polyamory.





	Drained

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr on 5 June 2017 (https://millercrystal.tumblr.com/post/161467256832/drained).

Iris arrives home from work, toes off her boots and collapses onto the couch with a heavy sigh, feet dangling over the armrest.

Hearing the door of the flat open and close, Cynthia pads out of the bedroom groggily and is greeted by the sight of Iris burying her face in a cushion.

‘What happened? Do I need to come with you and scare someone? Or have you already got it covered?’

‘Nah, I just haven’t found much lead on a story.’

‘Oh. You’ll find some, but first you should take a break. You’re not gonna get more leads when you’re tired.’ Cynthia yawns and starts nodding off on her perch on the other armrest.

Iris lifts her face from the 3-seater pouting, then tugs at Cynthia’s sleeve lightly. A surprised Cynthia falls sideways onto the sofa and lands halfway on her.

‘…’

Iris raises an eyebrow expectantly.

‘Fine, move over.’ They shift into half sitting positions. Cynthia lifts an arm and Iris snuggles closely like a koala.

That is how Cisco finds them dozing together 15 minutes later, when he steps out of a portal right inside the flat entrance from STAR Labs. Figuring one of them is down as Iris has not changed out of her work outfit, he checks the fridge for ice cream, their cheer-up dessert of choice. There is only a quarter tub left.

He groans quietly and heads to the living room to grab his keys for an ice cream run (no way is he going to portal jump into the grocery store and risk knocking over racks, no matter how cool portal jumping is).

‘Where’re you going?’ Cynthia has woken up, hair mussed and stroking Iris’ hair.

‘Ice cream run. I take it she’s the one having a bad day?’ Cynthia nods and Cisco kisses the top of her head. ‘I’ll be back soon.’

 

—

 

Iris stirs as Cisco returns with 2 tubs of ice cream and a large bar of dark chocolate. Seeing the ice cream, she instantly lights up and releases Cynthia to grab spoons for everyone.

Cynthia resumes cuddling with Iris when she comes back. Cisco settles down on the other side of Iris and nuzzles her hair while she drapes her long legs across his lap. The three of them dig into a tub directly and chat about their days late into the night.


End file.
